the 12th son and his servant
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: it takes place a month after Alphonse gets his body back and Ed loses his Alchemy. Ling finds out he can bare a child, but he believes the only person he wants won't do it. but leave everything to Winry. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. this is strictly fun and rated for lemons


so I've been rewatching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and I watched the live action movie on Netflix. I got this idea from a fanfic I read a few years ago I reread a week or so ago. hope you like this

* * *

It's been a full month since The Promised Day has been stopped and Greed was removed from Ling. We find the 12th son of the emperor of Xing in a hospital wearing a robe like patients wore as he sat on a bed, awaiting test results. Test results for what you may ask? His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ling said. He saw the Elric brothers standing there along with Winry. "Hey, there guys. You're looking better, Alphonse. How you adjusting to having a body again?"

"I've been doing really well. Haven't encountered any problems so far."

"Except walking out the door naked and nearly scaring granny half to death," Edward said.

"Hey, don't talk about that!"

"This is a hospital, not a shouting house," Dr. Marcoh said, walking in.

"Dr. Marcoh, it's great to see you," Alphonse said.

"Who are you?" Cue pratfall.

"I'm Alphonse."

"Oh, right. Sorry I guess I got so used to seeing you as a suit of armor I forgot."

"Just like he forgot to put clothes on since he's to not having to wear any."

Winry whacked Edward on the head, causing a huge bump to appear.

"Stop teasing him, Ed."

"Hey, I have enough on my plate as it is. Can you please not add to my workload?"

"Sorry, Dr. Marcoh."

"So, Doc, what's the diagnosis?"

"Well, it seems that despite being a homunculous for a time, you haven't lose your virality. You can still produce a child."

"Ling that's great!" Alphonse said.

"Yeah, I wonder if shortie can even do it."

"I didn't lose... that," Ed said, keeping it safe with Winry in the room. "Just my leg and arm."

"But even so, I don't know what to do. Even if I am able to produce, I don't desire any of the nobles back home. They are all obsessed with power and would not marry out of love."

"Is there anyone you do love?" Winry asked.

Ling seemed to go deep into thought before opening his eyes.

"Yes. There is. However, she and I... can never be together."

"Why not?" Winry asked.

"It's Lan Fan, isn't it?" Edward said.

"Yes. As a prince, the nobles wouldn't accept it."

"If your nobles can't accept love just because it's with a servant, then your nobles are all a bunch of idiots."

"Haha, can't disagree with you there. Still though... Lan Fan is extremely loyal to me, but she was taught to not let her emotions affect her duty."

Winry looked thoughtful but noticed a scent in the air. She knew the scent well and yet it was different.

"Um, excuse me, Dr. Marcoh, which way is the ladies room?"

"Done the hall, take a left and it's on the right."

"Thanks."

So Winry went to the bathroom, and making sure no one else was there she crossed her arms and spoke up.

"Come on out Lan Fan."

The Xing bodyguard appeared suddenly.

"Miss Winry, how did you know?" Lan Fan asked as she removed her mask.

"It's simple really." She turned dramatically and... "I'D RECOGNIZE THE SMELL OF OIL ANYWHERE! AND THE SMELL OF YOUR AUTOMAIL IS UNLIKE ANYTHING I'VE EVER KNOWN!"

In true Winry-fashion she started gushing over the foreign automail. After she calmed down, Lan Fan sighed.

"You must have been the engineer Edward was going to introduce me to. No wonder. I just wish my automail was capable of giving the young lord pleasure. Even if I can't be his spouse, I would like to be able to..."

Winry put on her thinking face before inspiration struck.

"I just had brilliant idea that will guarentee you can help him. Just leave everything to me."

"Uh... okay?"

Lan Fan had a strange feeling about this, wondering just what the gearhead had in mind.

* * *

I was originally gonna have this be a one chapter story since i tend to lose it on multiple chapters, but decided to make it two. bet you guys are wondering what Winry has planned. wait until next time. I've also got to work on my story for Ray Akaba going bad. if you don't understand what I mean, then I guess you aren't a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! or stories that are below M


End file.
